Play Hero VS Series/International Releases
The Play Hero VS Series also gets a foreign release outside Japan. Whether the figures will be released individually or as a 2-pack depending on the country. Malaysia .]] In Malaysia, Bandai Asia released the PHVS Ultramen figures individually under the Ultraman Heroes banner in bagged packaging. *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Zearth *Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) *Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) *Glitter Tiga *Tiga Dark *Tiga Tornado *Tiga Blast *Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) *Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Gaia (V2) *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode) *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) *Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis) *Ultraman Nexus (Junis Blue) *Dark Mephisto Zwei *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Brave) *Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) *Ultraman Mebius (Infinity) *Ultraman Mebius (Infinity, Mid-transformation) *Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave) *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Belial Hong Kong In Hong Kong, two figures are packed together in a blister card, One Ultra and One Monster/Alien, and sometimes; an Ultra. * Ultraman Mebius VS Zamshar *Ultraman Gaia VS Gan-Q *Ultraman Nexus VS Dark Faust *Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) VS Graikis *Ultraman Mebius (Burning Brave) VS Imperializer *Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode) & Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) *Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) VS Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) *Ultraman Agul (V2) VS Kaiser Dobishi *Ultraman 80 VS Ho *Tector Gear Zero & Reimon *Tiga Tornado VS Hudra *Ultraman Agul VS Algyuros *Ultraman Mebius Infinity Mode (Normal & Mid-Transformation) *Hunter Knight Tsurugi VS Bogal *Tiga Dark VS Darramb *Astra VS Littre *Ultraman Hikari VS Armored Darkness *Ultraman Gaia VS King Goldras *Tiga Blast VS Kamila *Ultraman Neos VS Zamu Revenger *Glenfire VS Legionoid *Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue VS Dark Mephisto Zwei Thailand Bandai-Thailand-Play-Hero-VS-Ultraman-Series-1.jpg Bandai-Thailand-Play-Hero-VS-Ultraman-Series-2.jpg Bandai-Thailand-Play-Hero-VS-Ultraman-Series-3.jpg In Thailand, Bandai also released the figures individually in blindpacked boxed packaging, under the name of "Ultraman Series (โมเดลอุลตร้าแมนชุดที่)". Future lineups also reissue the previously released toys in this toyline. The only way to identify the figures inside the packaging is by checking both sides of the boxes, and the included Ultra/Monster/Alien can be identified with a white circle and a red tick. So far, There are only 20+ (including Specials) waves in this lineup since it's debut. The lineup restarted after the release of the Play Hero VS Ultraman Ginga figures. Lineup (Pre-Ultraman Ginga) Series 1 #Ultraman Mebius #Zetton #Dark Baltan #Ultraman #Ultraman Taro #Ultraman Ace #Ultraman Zoffy Series 2 TBA Series 3 TBA Series 4 TBA Series 5 TBA Series 6 #Ultraman Gaia (V2) #Ultraman Hikari #Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) #Ultraman Neos #Armored Darkness #King Goldras #Camearra #Zamurevenger Series 7 TBA Series 8 #Ultraman Belial #Dark Mephisto Zwei #Dark Zagi #Ultraman Noa #Ultraman Zero #Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue #Ultraman Zearth #Ultraman Shadow Series 9 #Ultraman Max Galaxy #Ultraman Xenon #Ultraman Dyna Type #King Silvergon #Ultraman Leo #Alien Babarue #Ultraman Nice #Momo Zagon Series 10 #Ultraman Cosmos Mode #Ultraman Cosmos Mode #Ultraman Cosmos Mode #Ultraman Justice #Ultraman Nexus Anphans #Ultraman Nexus Junis #Chaos Clevergon #Glozam #Gazort #Sandros Series 11 #Ultimate Zero #Glenfire #Mirror Knight #Jean-bot #Ultraman Belial #Darkgon #Iaron #Legionoid Series 12 #Ultraman Saga #Deathfacer #Alien Magma #Jean-Nine #Sevengar #Gamerot #Reimon (Reionic Burst) #Black End Series 13 #Ultraman Justice #Ultraman Agul #Tiga Blast #Zamshar #Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) #Ultraman Max #Bogal #Sandros Series 14 *Ultraman Dyna Type *Ultraman Dyna Type *Ultraman Dyna Type *Ultraman Nice *King Silvergon *Neo Gaigaraid *Neo Darambia *Psycho Mezard Series 15 TBA Series 16 #Ultraman Mebius (Phoenix Brave) #Momo Zagon #Ultraman Leo #Alien Babarue #Ultraman Max (Max Galaxy) #C.O.V. #Ultraman Xenon #Blitz Blots Ultraman Cosmos/Ultraman Mebius Special *Ultraman Cosmos Mode *Ultraman Cosmos Mode *Ultraman Mebius (Infinity) *Alien Temperor *King of Monsters Ultraman Gaia Special *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Gaia (V2) *Ultraman Agul (V2) *Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode) *Gan Q *Algyuros *King Goldras *Kaizer Doibishi *King of Monsters Lineup (Post-Ultraman Ginga) Notes & Trivia *All of the figures in this release feature the same paint masks on the details, including the ones with inferior paint operations. *For Hong Kong & Malaysia releases, one of the most common error for the inidividual release of Mebius Infinity (Mid-transformation) features Glitter Tiga's left hand. Category:Bandai Category:Toy Lines Category:Merchandise